World Of Chances
by ChocoPrep
Summary: -"But it was going to be the end of her.Her heart was in so much more than two pieces.He broke it.He begged for a second chance.She always gave it to him.But she couldn't help it; Claire'd fallen for him,and a world of chances had opened up as well."- Ko


**Disclaimer: Lisi Harrison owns the clique. I don't own "World of Chances" either, that belongs to Demi Lovato.**

_You've got a face for a smile, you know.  
A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly.  
But I've got a world of chances, for you.  
I've got a world of chances, for you.  
I've got a world of chances, chances that you're burning through._

Claire sighed, gathering what little, real courage she had. She closed her eyes, sighing in defeat. All she could see was him. His black hair, blowing softly in his green and blue eyes, where she felt she could fall into forever. His Drakkar noir and leather jacket smell was second nature to her. It was her air.

But it was his special smile for her that pulled her to him like a magnetic force. It wasn't just in his lips, it was in his eyes, his mouth, his form and movement that showed the world his joy.

But it was going to be the end of her. Her heart was in so much more than two pieces. He broke it. He begged for a second chance. She gave it to him.

_Over_ and _over_ again. But she couldn't help it; Claire had fallen for him, and a world of chances had opened up along with their love.

_Too bad he was destroying each one._

A single tear stripped down her cheek from her crystal eyes. As long as they loved, each other, things would be okay.

_I've got a paper and pen.  
I go to write a goodbye and that's when I know I've  
got a world of chances for you.  
I've got a world of chances, for you.  
I've got a world of chances, chances that you're burning through._

But this was it, there was no more "us" for them. Claire closed her eyes again. Who cared if he was the only thing on her mind? He was destroying her, screwing her up beyond repair. This was it. This was really it.

_Dear Cam,_

_I'm really sorry, but_

Her fingers clattered as they tapped across they keyboard. She paused. Nothing she could think of could fit. She couldn't bear to break his heart anymore than she already had to. But the temptation to tear him apart like he always tore her tugged at the corners of her breaking heart. She held the backspace button and watched her lines fall away one by one. Claire closed her eyes and let herself type what she wanted to.

_Dear Cam,_

_We were always the perfect couple, at least to me. You were such a romantic, bringing me all I could ever want—including you, but you also turned out to be a heartbreaker. And tearing me apart seems to be an unbreakable habit. So I have to stop it for you this time. I'm really sorry. I honestly love you, but I don't think this can work._

He wasn't doing any good for her, and that was exactly what she needed—something to bring her up, not shred her to morsels. Massie had always been right, Cam was "nice and all", but it wasn't enough. She typed the last line, breathing heavily.

_I'm sorry,_

_Claire_

Her mouse hovered over the "send" button. She held the button down, wanting to hold up, but her hand wouldn't obey. Her heart was screaming at the choice. She swerved the mouse away and clicked "Save to Drafts" instead. One more chance. Just one more, that should be enough.

_Oh, I'm going my own way  
My faith has lost its strength again  
Oh, it's been too hard to say  
We've fallen off the edge again  
We're at the end, we're at the end_

Claire walked into the Rivera's crowded dance studio, where the party tonight was being held. "Cam?" Claire tried to yell over the noise. She reached into her pocket for the note.

_C,_

_Meet me by the bar._

_C_

She smiled. How could she have forgotten? Claire walked her way over. "Cam?" She asked the air. Claire was at the bar. One girl, sitting forlorn, a red-haired boy downing drinks, a couple wrapped up in each other, another girl—wait. Claire froze in her tracks, dumbfounded.

Olivia Ryan's legs were twisted around the torso of the black-haired boy. His hands grasped the nape of her neck. "_Cam_." She whispered.

He seemed to have heard his blue-eyed girlfriend, because he let go of the girl he'd been sharing the heated lip-lock with and spun around, his eyes portraying the guilt. Claire eyed a peach margarita through her muddled tears and dumped the contents all over Cam, and threw the glass at Olivia's feet. She ran out of the room, blinded by tears.

"Claire!" Cam puffed out of the studio into the cold night air to chase her. He wrapped his arms around her, but it was no comfort. Olivia's perfume wafted through the atmosphere.

"Get out of my life, Cam." She pulled free, fighting the urge to punch him as hard as she could muster. "I hate you." Her lip trembled as she spoke. The words weren't true. "We're over." She ignored the mental, _again_.

"No, Claire—I just need another chance. Please, I won't mess it up this time!" Cam pleaded.

Claire shook her head. Not again. Two tears slid down her cheek from her stormy blues.

_Maybe you'll call me someday.  
Hear the operator say the number's no good  
And that she had a world of chances for you  
She had a world of chances, for you  
She had a world of chances, chances you were burning through.  
Chances you were burning through.  
Chances you were burning through._

Claire sobbed quietly into her pillow. What had she done? How could she have done that? Yet inside, she knew the answers. She cried loudly. She threw her things at the wall. She screamed into the cold, stale nothingness of the air. But she was most content to just sit upright, crying openly and honestly, hugging her knees. Massie patted her back, enduring all of Claire's break-outs and wails.

"It's okay." The brunette said breezily, but soothingly. "You did the right thing, Claire."

Claire whispered. "Did I?" Her mind was filled with more memories of him than her 16GB card. Cam was her joy. Her love. Cam was her laughter…and her tears. She imagined him doing actions similar to hers. Their hearts were in the same state, broken and regretful. Maybe he'd be at her doorstep, on his knees. Maybe he'd come to her the next day and just hold her in his arms. But that wasn't what he could do to get her back.

_He'll have to earn me_, she decided. _I won't give into anything otherwise. No matter what, I'm staying strong._

Cam kissed her softly, sweetly. Her toes curled instantly. Her will died away. How could she have been so foolish to think that they weren't meant to be?

Claire sat in her room, not an hour later, disgusted with herself. How could she have lost herself so easily? To think that it was really love? _But he's changed now. We're finally going to make it out_.

_You've got a face for a smile, you know_

Claire sighed, gathering what little, real courage she had. She closed her eyes, sighing in defeat. All she could see was him.

Claire sighed, gathering what little, real courage she had. All she could see was him.

All she could see was him……

**AN: I know this ending may have been horrible. This whole ONE-SHOT may have been horrible. But if it meant **_**anything**_** to you, I would appreciate it x100 if you would review. Even if it's only to shoot it down. I just need a chance ;) …**

**BTW, I didn't proof-read this, so if you saw errors, I apologize. **

**~ Klu a.k.a Chocó Prep**


End file.
